


We almost made it

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injury, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: They almost made it out of the hunting cabin. The plan had been solid, Neal would pose as a mountain guide and Peter as a hunter who wanted to shoot a bear. But unfortunately Peter was recognized. Neal managed to push Peter away, but was shot himself, now they have to make their way back to safety.





	We almost made it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).




End file.
